If tomorrow never comes
by Robin Knight
Summary: Rikus thoughts about what will be if tomorrow never comes. RikuSora, Read and Review!


**Note of the author: **sigh Like always the usual: Kingdom Hearts, Riku, Sora & Co belong to Square Enix and Disney. The Song „If tomorrow never comes "belongs to Ronan Keating and/or Boyzone. Once again I was inspired by a Song to write and I hope the story suits you. I only changed the word "she" into "he". Praise and criticism are as always welcome!!

**If tomorrow never comes**

_Sometimes late at night,_

_I lie awake and watch him sleeping._

_He's lost in peaceful dreams,_

_so I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_

_and the thought crosses my mind,_

_if I never wake up in the morning,_

_would he ever doubt the way I feel,_

_about him in my heart._

I run my hand gently through his beautiful brown hair, which despite the light waves in all directions, each order to the defiance. He lies so peacefully beside me and I get myself as I put my hand on his chest in order to feel that this lifts itself evenly as always. He sleeps peacefully like a baby and smiles even in the sleep. I stroke gently his cheek, kiss his forehead and switch the bedside lamp off and try likewise finally to fall asleep. I fell asleep nearly, when a strange thought runs through my brain, the thought: _"If tomorrow never comes, will he know how much I loved him?" _A stupid thought, I know. But this is suddenly there and I give myself the thought and consider, which answers it gives on it.

_If tomorrow never comes,_

_will he know how much I loved him._

_Did I try in every way,_

_to show him every day,_

_that he's my only one._

_If my time on earth were through_

_and he must face this world without me,_

_is the love I gave him in the past,_

_gonna be enough to last,_

_if tomorrow never comes._

_If tomorrow never comes, will you know how much I loved you? Did I try in every way, to show you every day, that __you're my only one? If my time on earth were through and you must face this world without me, is the love I gave you in the past, gonna be enough to last, if tomorrow never comes? _I see to my "wild child" over there and I have suddenly fear that I did not show him always, how much I love him. I remember past times and suddenly I remember also the times, in which I had prepared grief for him, even pain and in which I betrayed him. Did he ever forgive me that all? Can one forgive such a thing? I turn to him and stroke over his naked shoulder. His skin is warmly and coldly at the same time and he has still the smell of a baby. He smells after honey, which was only taken straight out of a bloom, briefly: innocently and purely. I kiss his shoulder and stroke his hair from his forehead. Then I take the cover and pull it over his shoulder, because I would not like that he freezes.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life,_

_who never knew how much I loved them._

_Now I live with the regret,_

_that my true feelings for them never were revealed._

_So I made a promise to myself,_

_to say each day how much he means to me,_

_and avoid that circumstance,_

_where there's no second chance,_

_to tell him how I feel._

Why do I have such thoughts? Probably it is because I lost loved ones in my life, who never knew how much I loved them. Now I live with the regret, that my true feelings for them never were revealed. So I made a promise to myself. I gave myself the promise to say each day how much he me means to me and avoid that circumstance, where there's no second chance, to tell him how I feel. I put my left arm under his head and press him with the right arm gently to me and whisper: „I love you ". into his ear. It fascinates me again and again, as someone can so deeply sleep, without becoming awake, if someone actually presses you or whisper affectionate words to you.

_If tomorrow never comes,_

_will he know how much I loved him._

_Did I try in every way,_

_to show him every day,_

_that he's my only one._

_If my time on earth were through_

_and he must face this world without me,_

_is the love I gave him in the past,_

_gonna be enough to last,_

_if tomorrow never comes._

I close my eyes and try again finally to fall asleep. I do not create it. I sigh and press him still more firmly to me, without wasting a thought to the fact that he could possibly awake thereby. My thoughts race through my head, my heart is heavy and I feel tears run over my cheeks. I do not notice at all the fact that my darling beside me moves and overslept whispers: „Riku?" When I do not answer, he takes my arm away from his side, sit up, turn to me and ask anxiously: „Why do you cry? Riku, what do you have?" I regard him, put me likewise on and ask: „ Do you know how much you mean to me, Sora?" He regards me asking, sits down on my lap, wipes my tears away and asks smiling: „More than stars stand in the sky?" I vibrate the head and see the disappointment in his eyes reflected briefly and I felt bad thereby. I see smiling and excusing at the same time in his beautiful azure eyes and legend: „No, more than that. You are everything for me. You are my sky on ground connection, the angel that God sent around me to return on the right way, my light, which points me the way from the darkness".

_So tell that someone that you love,  
just what you're thinking of,  
if tomorrow never comes._

When radiating returns to his eyes, while he smiles at me, I feel again lucky. Lucky, because I love him, lucky that we are friends, lucky that we found each other. „Property I already said to you today, how much I love you?", he asks me suddenly and embraces me completely firmly. I press him likewise firmly to me, kiss him and answer laughing: „No, but you show it to me". Thus my thoughts come to the conclusion that it is the best, to tell that someone that you love, just what you thinking of, if tomorrow never comes.


End file.
